Inazuma Eleven Another World: Chronicles of Tyler - Episode 1
Written by: Hakuryuu14 ---- Series: Inazuma Eleven: ANOTHER WORLD (2016) ---- Next Episode: Inazuma Eleven Another World: Chronicles of Tyler - Episode 2 ---- Football. After the legendary Inazuma Eleven the popularity of the sport increased rapidly with the best players going to the most elite schools. But our story takes place at a not so elite school. Raimon Jr high. A team that has certainly lost it’s spark since the days of the Inazuma Eleven but after beating Teikoku Gakuen, their candle may have just been relit. At Tokyo Airport ???: It’s been awhile. Episode 1 - Calm Before The Storm The ball had gone up. It was a training session on a lovely summer’s day at the Raimon Jr High pitch. Yamino Kageto, one of 3 strikers for Raimon Jr High shouted as he prepared to kick the ball however before he could finish a mysterious hooded figure launched himself into the air and kicked a powerful ball at Endou. Before Endou could react the ball flew right past him into the back of the net. The players for Raimon froze, not knowing how to react. Only Gouenji was able to keep his composure. ???: The hooded figure pulled back his hood. “Yo. The name’s-” Natsumi: “Tyler Raimon.” Finished Natsumi as she walked towards the pitch. Konpeito: “Raimon?” Tamano: “Like Raimon Jr high?” Raimei: “Like Natsumi Raimon?” Tyler: “Hey sis. Long time no see!” All of them (except Gouenji): “SIS?!?!?” Natsumi: “Not important. What are you doing here Tyler?” Tyler: “What’s it look like? I’m here to join the football club of course!” Tyler grins, “I decided to come here before officially enrolling tomorrow.” Tamano: “Another famous striker? Maybe we actually have a chance at becoming the best” All the players ran towards Tyler and began to welcome him, asking questions and all the rest of it. Natsumi: Natsumi sighed, walking towards the main building. ‘Why are you really here Tyler?’ she thought to herself. Elsewhere at the Schools Association Assistant: “Sir, all the preparations for the Guardians Route have been set.” President Fuhai: “I’m assuming you’ve informed Shishi.” Assistant: “Yes sir.” President Fuhai: “Good. I believe I have an announcement to make.” President Fuhai of the Japanese School Association took a step proudly on to the stage. Press everywhere but that didn’t do anything to President’s confidence President Fuhai: “As you know I take pride in our next generation of leaders and will do everything to maximise their potential. But as we all know that isn’t just academics. It involves sports too, and that’s why I’m proud to announce Guardians Route. Guardians Route is a football tournament on a much bigger scale than the football frontier and an opportunity for the children to see what it’s like to be in the spotlight! I’m sure like me, they’ll be thrilled! Thank you for your time.” President Fuhai: President Fuhai walked off the stage with an evil smirk, “So clueless.” At Inazuma Tower Endou Mamoru: Endou throws the tire and catches it. The training routine Endou did everyday was starting to pay off as shown in his mastery of his grandfather’s God Hand technique. “Granddad you’re watching right? I’m gonna make you proud!” ???: “The legendary God Hand?” Endou Mamoru: “Who are you?” ???: “How rude of me. My name’s Shishi. I’m the captain of Aisou Warai. The team that’ll beat you in Guardian’s route.” Endou Mamoru: “Guardian’s route? What are you talking about” Shishi: “The tournament you’ll be playing in and if you refuse to take part Japan is doomed. Although I’m sure you weren’t going to.” Endou Mamoru: “What the hell do you mean by Japan is doomed?” Shishi: “I’m going to let you in on a secret. It likely won’t have any consequences because you’re merely a junior high student. Using the prize money from Guardian’s Route, kindly donated by the government, my father is going to buy every school, demolish them and make them into breeding grounds for the best soccer players.” Endou Mamoru: “You bastard! How dare you take the fun out of soccer!” Shishi: “That’s the spirit! You’re the only guys worthing taking notice of because of your massive potential so unless you can make it to the finals, your dear soccer is gone. Train hard Endou, or else.” At the Raimon Household Natsumi: “So Tyler. Why are you here?” Tyler: “Can’t a guy come back home?” Natsumi: “You’re a famous striker who was playing happily abroad. Why would you return to Raimon? An inexperienced team of underdogs” Tyler: “Because-” Natsumi: “The truth.” Tyler: Tyler’s exression went from carefree to serious, “I have reasons to believe Afuro and Dylan are alive.” END OF EPISODE 1 Thank You Minna. What’s up? Haku here. And if you can’t tell I can finally write properly xDD This is my new series, Chronicles of Tyler and I hope you enjoy it! Fire Tornado Great Blaster Category:Hakuryuu14 Category:Fanfictions